Issues
by Bloodmoon234
Summary: Keitaro Urashima is now a student of the prestigious University of Tokyo and he is looking for a peaceful place to stay. It just so happens that there is a vacancy in his grandmother's inn. It seems that lady luck giving him her blessing...or probably not. (AU but not too extreme)
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Notes_**_: If some of you saw my other works, you might just ask me why I am posting a new story? Well, I believed that I should try something different and so far I quite enjoyed conceptualizing and writing this story. It is new with a lighter tone in it. Anyway, this story has been inspired by Neoalfa's work and Greydon Creed's as well. I may have borrowed some elements so you all have been warned and yeah. That is all folks. Enjoy this new story._

_**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Love Hina. It is a creation of Ken Akamatsu._

* * *

Hinata City.

It has been a long time since Keitaro Urashima has last visited this place. In Keitaro's opinion, the place has an old soul in it that he appreciates. Old soul because the city still has its antique street cars, traditional Japanese architecture was still retained through many establishments and even houses that is scattered throughout the area. The city is hugging the Hinata Mountain, its namesake, while at the same time facing the Sagami Bay on the other. The city is like a mix of the old Japan to the modern times in his opinion.

That was what Keitaro pondered in his mind as he smoothly cruised through the streets of the city with his car, a Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX colloquially called as an "EVO IX". It has a gunmetal hue, a nice set of 21 inch of sparkling (recently cleaned and waxed) titanium wheels, dark tinted windows and a customized set of front and rear bumpers. This would be the type of car that gives you the impression that whoever drives it knows how to drive really well and likes to drive really fast. However, speed is not a concern of our protagonist as he is driving in the streets of Hinata City. He is just smoothly cruising his way towards his destination, taking his sweet time as he is enjoying the view (and the comforts of the car) at the moment.

...

...

...

Ok, you know what. Our protagonist is actually lost. He has never been to Hinata City since he was five and back then, it was his parents that were driving. Now that it is _him_ that is driving, he is now regretting his decision of not asking his parents for directions. He is actually now looking for someone..._anyone_ that he could ask directions. He has been scouring the area for such person. So far, the people he had met also knew nothing of his destination and their reason was that they are just there for the fame hot springs of Hinata City. In short, they're tourists.

Keitaro found it strange that those tourists did not knew about his destination, Hinata Sou. Not out of family pride or anything like that but he is definitely sure that the hotsprings of Hinata Sou is _the hotspring of hotsprings_ in the area. It was so famous that it even has some stories connected to it. Don't ask him for specifics about those tales, he also forgot those. Excluding the hot springs, one must not forget about the inn itself. Spacious rooms, top quality service, exquisite food prepared by Grandma Hina Urashima herself, it's prime location of being surrounded by the woods; the Hinata Sou has a quality that can rival a high-class hotel (opinionated) with a perfect isolated location that gives its guest a feeling of zen... which is now the bane of Keitaro's journey.

It seems that whoever is up there is finally giving some its blessing as he has now spotted a little girl walking the street and carrying grocery bags. He slowed down to match the girls speed and honked his car's horn to get her attention.

"Eep!" the girl said or probably just a sound she made as his honking surprised her and looked towards him as he is lowering his window

"Excuse me, miss. Can I ask you a question?" Keitaro asked her and the girl just dropped the groceries and brought out her wallet

"Pplease! I don't want any trouble. Ttake my wallet. I know tthere is nothing much it in bbut I cannot give you anything else." the girl said while stuttering while offering her wallet to him and bowing her head.

"What the-" Keitaro said as he looked at his forearms.

'Oh' he thought 'she saw the tattoos.' You see, a person that has a tattoo is often associated with the Yakuza, the prevalent members of the Japanese society that are proud to be inked. It was not limited to just them but they can be seen on delinquents and bozouko gang members so tattoos had made an infamous reputation in Japan. Keitaro silently cursed himself as he forgot to wear his jacket first before he lowered his window. It is not helping either that a large part of his forearms is inked.

"Miss, I believe that we have a misunderstanding here. I may be inked but I am not a gangster or anything. So please, I am not going to take anything. I just want to ask directions." Keitaro tried to say slowly and calmly so the girl may not further freak out.

The girl rose her head and lowered her hands and pocketed her wallet. She is still eyeing him suspiciously and then said "Ok, wwhere do you want to go?"

"A famous inn here. I am sure you have heard of it, Hinata Sou. My grandmother owns the place." Keitaro said with a smile to further calm the girl but it just got the effect

"EH!" the girl shouted wide-eyed towards him.

"Hey, what's wrong. I told you, I am not gonna hurt you...or anybody" Keitaro exclaimed while puzzled by the girl's reaction

"An inn! It is no longer an inn." the girl exclaimed

'So that is why no tourists knows the place' he thought and then said "I see, so Grandma Hina turned it to private residence. Can't blame her since she is getting old."

The girl just shook her head and said "No, it's not a private residence either. It's an all-girls dormitory."

"EH!" Keitaro shouted, now his turned to be surprised. An all-girls dormitory? But why? Why did she limit her customers to tenants. That just limits her pool of available customers and further limiting it just the fairer sex is not helping either. Granted that it makes more sense for Grandma Hina to have a girls dorm since she is also female but she still decrease her pool of customers and therefore profit. Worst of all, she told him to come there without even stating it in the letter. He could have taken proper precautions then if he was properly informed. An inked man is bound to cause a commotion like the one he is just having at the moment.

It really did seem that whoever higher being up there is giving him a little blessing. "Grandma didn't say that in the letter. I thank you for the information. It really did saved me a trouble like what we are having now." he said and the chuckled to lighten the mood as the girl is now staring at him quizically.

"Ok..." the girl commented

"Back to the main topic, may I please know the directions of the _now_ all-girls dormitory, Hinata Sou?" Keitaro asked

"Just turn right in the corner and a teahouse besides a long stairway can be seen. The stairs will bring you straight to the entrance of Hinata Sou." the girl said

"Thank you. I am in your debt and... do you want me to replace the eggs?" he said and asked

"No problem, Mister. Just park your car-what? What about the eggs?" she asked

"Well, I heard a bunch of eggs cracked earlier when you dropped them. As I can see from the wetness of the grocery bag, I would say that is a lot." Keitaro explained as he pointed his finger towards the bags.

The girl just looked at the grocery bags and horror dawned upon her eyes. She scoured the bag just to see how damaged did the cracked eggs caused on the other items and then the girl just wailed.

* * *

After the girl has stopped wailing, he promised that he will buy her a new dozen of eggs and replace the pad paper and tissue rolls she bought. Keitaro just told her to just returned back to the dorm and tell the residents that a _male_ visitor is coming while he is buying. To calm her down, he said it would just be a quick run. After all, he is the one with the car. That is why he bought a tray of eggs, replacements to the soaked paper and tissue rolls and parked his car in front of the teahouse the girl mention.

He stepped out of the car and put on his dark windbreaker over his grey v-neck t-shirt while also wearing a pair of denim pants and a pair of predominantly black chucks. He took the groceries from the trunk of the car and with a push of a button, the Evo locked its doors. He then started climbing up the stair contemplating about the kind of reception he might receive from the tenants of his Grandmother's dormitory. He tried to hide the tattoos with his windbreaker and he bought more than what was lost as a sort of peace offering to the female residents. Hopefully that is enough to at least let them listen.

"It has been a long time since I have been to this place." Keitaro said to no one in particular as he finally reached the top of the stairway and now gazing at a multi-story Japanese style building. He has finally arrived to Hinata Sou. Something caught the eye of our protagonist as he looked over at the main entrance of the establishment. There are girls that are blocking the door and is now staring at him. A couple were more of glaring than staring and that is coming from two long-haired beauties. One is brunette and wearing a yellow long-sleeved turtleneck shirt and a red skirt. She is drop-dead hot though she should choose a different design of glasses. A large, round glasses does not bring out her facial beauty. Although the other one appears younger, she is beautiful in her own right. Wearing a white kimono and a red hakama; she emits the beautiful of a traditional Japanese woman...or more like the aura of a beautiful warrior woman because of the bokken she is carrying. It seems that the girl, Shinobu, told them about his tattoos.

"You!" the bespectacled girl shouted. "What is your intention towards our place?" she finished with a haughty look

"To speak with my grandmother. I am her grandson." Keitaro said as he approached them

"Well, she is not here. Now, go away." the same girl said

Keitaro didn't drive all the way here just to get nothing. Gasoline prices are ridiculously high these days with no chance of going down for a long time. "I can wait for her. I'll just stay in the living room, if you don't mind."

"NO! We mind. This is a girls dormitory. No males are allowed in the premises." the same girl said

"What do you want me to do?! Wait in the teahouse?" Keitaro answered back. Seriously, something fired that girl up and it is becoming quite a headache.

"Good luck with that. Grandma Hina is out of the country." a woman said that Keitaro is very familiar with. He turned around and he saw his Aunt Haruka or cousin Haruka...it's just confusing for him but she reprimanded him for calling her Aunty in the last family reunion so he will not be calling her Aunt Haruka.

"My, my, I never expected you to be driving a nice ride. How are you going to pay for the gas? You're unemployed." Haruka said while putting her hands on her hips.

"Ugh...Grandma is abroad?" Keitaro asked his Aunt/cousin Haruka

"Yeah, she is on a world tour." Haruka said bluntly as Keitaro face palmed himself.

Keitaro then said "She stated in the letter that I should go here _today_. I even brought the car to ease my travel and brought along boxes of cupcakes and other pastries to her as a gift..."

"Wait! DId you just say cupcakes?" two girls said in unison. One is a dark-skinned foreign girl while the other is an older short-haired woman.

Their cravings did not go unnoticed by our protagonist and he thought this would be a perfect chance to get some of the tenants more inclined to him. "Cupcakes, cookies, _profiteroles_, and _petits fours_." he said with a smirk as both of these girls imagined the pastries he just mention as they sort of salivate to have it.

"I don't know what the last two are but I bet they are delicious, right Kaolla-chan?" the older woman asked the younger dark-skinned girl.

"Yeah..." the girl, Kaolla, replied sheepishly

"Welcome to Hinata Sou. Please do come in." the short-haired woman said with a smile as she and the young foreigner opened the door and gestured for him to come in. That went better than expected.

"Kaolla-chan! Kitsune-chan! You traitors!"shouted by the bespectacled girl to her friends

"Yeah, I really want to have this conversation in the comforts of the dorm. Seriously, it is noon, I didn't have my lunch yet, and we are doing the talking under the hot sun." Haruka said as Keitaro, Kitsune, and Kaolla just nodded in agreement.

"But-" the girl with the glasses said but it was Haruka's stare that made her stop whatever it is she is saying. "Alright, let us all go inside but YOU are only allowed in the dining area and the living room. Are we clear?" she continued as she pointed her fingers at Keitaro.

"Alright." He replied as Haruka tapped his shoulder "Yes?"

"Do you have of those pastries for me?" Haruka said nicely while her expression is saying like 'you better have some'

"I did say _boxes_. Want me to bring up some of it?" Keitaro replied immediately

"Please do" she said

* * *

"Itadakimasu!" Every single one of them said before they begun eating their meal. For lunch, Shinobu prepared beef with broccoli and mushrooms, pan-fried chicken teriyaki, miso soup, and of course a bowl of white rice. It was this succulent meal that they need to satiate their hunger...except Kaolla. It is like that girl never stops eating. Normally, this would be a cheerful event since this is one of the few moments that every tenant of the dorm is together. They would share stories, tease or joke at one another (mostly Shinobu is the target), or just discuss how each others' day have been. This would not be the case of this lunch time.

It was a silent affair or rather nerve-wrecking and that is because of Keitaro. For courtesy's sake, he had removed his windbreaker so once again his tattoos is exposed, causing the tense situation. Almost everyone except Kaolla is staring at Keitaro as he continued to eat. The kendo girl and glasses girl continues to glare at him with the former having her bokken beside her like a preparation for trouble and the glasses girl murmuring something about him being a _yankee_. It can't be help. A huge denomination of inked people in Japan are bad elements and a single man cannot remove such a prejudice. However, he is not going to just conform and have his tattoos remove, he did have those for a reason. The combination of the tattoos, his tanned skin due to many outdoor excursions, muscularly well-built body and short-cropped hair does make him look like a gangster. Just wearing a plain grey t-shirt is not helping either.

"So Keitaro, what do you do these days?" Haruka asked to alleviate the tension.

"Well, I am going to be a student again. Classes are going to start this Monday. Also, I will now be a official assistant of a professor. Now, I am going to get paid and it will not conflict with the course I am taking. It even complete some of my units. I believe the saying 'two birds in one stone' is perfect to describe this situation." Keitaro said as he took a bite of the chicken the girl served.

"Really? What is the name of the university that accepted you?" his Aunt/cousin inquired

"University of Tokyo" he answered simply as everyone froze to what he just said and silence dawn upon them

...

...

"HUEH! YOU'RE A TODAI STUDENT?!" Everyone shouted as they stood from their seats except Keitaro and Kaolla as they just continued to eat.

"Yes I am and everyone seems to be always surprised." Keitaro answered back

"How can a gangster like you passed the entrance exams?!" the glasses girl asked him

"By taking the test." Keitaro answered and this just seemed to have infuriated the girl

"Don't joke with me! I never saw you in cram school. How the hell did you passed?!" the girl shouted

"You're name would be?" he asked

"Naru Narusegawa. How is that relevant?" Naru said as she glared at him

"Well Naru. I had a tutor. He is a professor in Todai and he seems to be very knowledgeable about the entrance exam. Under his tutelage, I was able to get in." Keitaro explained

"Anyway, enough about me. Aunt-" Keitaro said as Haruka lightly punched him

"Don't call me 'Aunt' or 'Aunty'. Just call me Haruka." she said

"Fine, Haruka. Do you know why Grandma summoned me here when she has been gone for at least a year?" he asked

Haruka then grabbed something from her pocket. It was a letter and then she said "Well, she did say that I should give this to you when you arrived. It might answer your questions."

Our protagonist took the letter, opened it, and then read it, read it again, read it again since he can't believe what is written on it and then read it again to see if his grandmother made a mistake. 'This can't be right' he thought as he is sweating bullets.

"This. Is. Insane!" Keitaro shouted suddenly as it startled the women.

"What is it?" Haruka asked him as he handed her back the letter.

"Read it and please read it aloud. This concerns them afterall" he said while gesturing towards the tenants of the Hinata Sou.

Haruka took the letter and then with a clear and loud voice said aloud:

_Dear Keitaro,_

_By the moment you have received this letter, you would know that I am not in the country for quite awhile. It has come to my attention that there would be no one left in our family to manage the Hinata Sou. Each of my children are preoccupied on their own. My eldest Yoko is now in paradise (may she watch over us all), your father, Sousuke, is busy helping his beloved wife's bakeshop and Haruka, my dear, is equally busy with her teahouse. You must know that an Urashima has always been managing the Hinata Sou and thus it is our duty to continue this tradition. Imagine my joy when you asked me if you could stay in the Hinata Sou. However, I cannot just sent the sweet girls that now currently resides in there just to give space for you, my child. But alas, a brilliant idea was shown upon me by our dearly departed relatives from paradise that could truly remedy this situation. It was through that reason that I, Hina Urashima of the Urashima Clan, hereby grant to you, Keitaro Urashima, the rights and responsibilities of being the manager of the Hinata Sou and hereby proclaim you as my successor and the heir of the Urashima clan. A legal copy of this proclamation should have already arrived at Haruka's residence. I wish you luck and farewell, my child, I am now going to spend my vacation with no worries in mind._

_Sincerely Yours;  
__Hina Urashima__  
_

A moment of silence and pause dawn upon the occupants of the Dining Area as they were contemplating the contents of Hina Urashima's letter.

...

...

...

"I have tolerated your presence since your arrival but this is UNACCEPTABLE!" the swordswoman shouted as she raised her bokken. It was with the swordwoman's initiative that all hell broke loose.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hey guys! Here is a new chapter. Now regarding this chapter. First part of it is a continuation of the last chapter. To those that kinda forgot, it's issue of Keitaro being the dorm manager and owner of the Hinata Sou. The second part is about Keitaro. It is about something that is close to his heart and establishes a few building blocks of his AU backstory. It will not instantly give away his entire character profile but just gives you a little something about him. Kudos for the one that can guess my inspiration to the AU background of Keitaro. :D Now, I still don't have a beta-reader so expect that there might be details I overlooked like grammar among other things. I seriously need one so can someone please volunteer or suggest someone. Well, that is all I have to say so sit back, relax, and enjoy this chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: **You are reading a fanfic. That means I do not own Love Hina. This completely non-profit and done out of satisfaction.

* * *

"Well, you all are going to accept it. He is your new dorm manager." Haruka said as she is reading the legal papers she received from Grandma Hina as she has stated in her letter. They are now in the living area (per Haruka's orders) and all are now seated together to discuss this development that is changing the way the residents of this dorm has ever lived. Whatever tension they had during lunch, the tension in this room is now exponentially worse. Worse because the swordswoman has put away her bokken and armed herself now with a real katana! Enough said.

At the very least Shinobu still tried to serve everyone tea and with each occupants a serving of a chocolate cupcake with raspberry-flavoured buttercream icing topped with a raspberry provided by Keitaro Urashima of Rika's Bakeshop: _serving top quality cakes, pastries, and other confectionaries at a reasonable price_. The cupcakes were able to placate a good measure of negative thought against Keitaro save the kendo girl and Naru.

Naru just slammed her hands against the coffee table and shouted "UNACCEPTABLE! This GANGSTER cannot be the manager! For crying out loud, this is a female dormitory and having a man to be the dorm manager is just wrong!"

"She is right except me being a gangster." Keitaro said in agreement. That got everyone surprised (Except Kaolla Su now eating Naru's cupcake)as all eyes fell upon him. "What?! I can't express my own opinion?" he questioned them

"It is not about that but you're agreeing with Na-chan? Most men would jump at the chance to live in a house full of beautiful women." Kitsune asked the man

"I am not most men. Besides, I do not relish the thought of having the chance of getting skewered by a girl that is ready to commit murder." he explained to Kitsune while taking a jab at the girl with the sword.

"Did you just call me a murderer?!" the swordswoman said as she unsheathed her katana and pointed it at Keitaro

"As of now, the chances of you being one significantly increased. Congratulations." Keitaro sarcastically told the swordswoman who is now fuming at his statement.

"KEITARO! Shut it! You are not helping to diffuse the situation. AND YOU MOTOKO! Go to that corner and cool down" Haruka commanded her nephew/cousin and the swordswoman as both did shut up and Motoko did go to one corner of the room, obeying like a kindergarten girl that was scolded by her teacher.

"Now, as these documents states; Keitaro is going to be the dorm manager. All he needs to do is to sign the papers and it is finalized." Haruka explained to everyone

"Why don't you become the dorm manager. You were practically the dorm manager before _he _arrived." Naru said

With a sigh, Haruka said "Grandma already said it but I will clarify it again, I am busy with my teahouse. Besides, I was just picking up the rent before _he_ arrived. That is more of a rent collector than a dorm manager."

"Why not Kanako?" Keitaro said as all eyes dawned upon him again. 'Will this happen every time I speak?' he thought but continued saying "She is an overachiever and always eager to please. She is an excellent choice to be a manager. She is even better at managing our family's financials than our own parents."

"Your imouto? You do know that she will just convert this back to an inn. She is disturbingly pragmatic and not to mention, has a stick up her ass. She becomes the manager and she will start evicting tenants starting with Kitsune here" Haruka answered back and pointed her finger towards Kitsune.

Those words sent a shiver down Kitsune's spine "It is settled then, you are going to be our dorm manager Keitaro-kun" she said with a friendly tone just to creep into Keitaro's good graces, hoping for him to be more lenient on her in the future

Keitaro groaned and then asked Haruka "What happens when I don't become the dorm manager?"

"What Kanako would do, turn it back to an inn. The current tenants would be evicted because of the transition." Haruka said as all the girls said "HUEH!"

"Damn it! There is no winning here. Naru-senpai, it seems we would have to concede for now." Motoko grudgingly said to Naru to which she also grudgingly nodded

"I thought she does not want to evict the girls? Why the change of heart if I don't manage the dorm?" Keitaro asked

"We have to face the sad reality, the place earns more as an inn rather than a dormitory. Just look at the place. Spacious rooms and great hot springs in an ideal location. The place is just what any tourists would want to have an authentic Japanese feel in their vacation. Foreigners pay a large sum of money for that experience." Haruka explained as the girls just frowned at those words

"You're statements are true but it does not answer my question."Keitaro said as he continued to press on the issue.

With a sigh, Haruka said "Because those would be the reasons Kanako would say to convert the place back to an inn. Look, these papers states that it is either you or Kanako that manages the place. Grandma Hina is just specifically hopeful that you abide her request since we all know that Kanako won't budge. She just gave up all ownership rights of the place for the heir of the Urashima Clan. She has no more say in the matter"

Keitaro just groaned at Haruka's answer and then turned his head towards the residents and asked "What do you girls thinks?"

"You already know my opinion" Kitsune said with a smile as Keitaro just nodded and then turned his head towards Shinobu

"I'd rrather have you Keitaro-senpai. Yyour...imouto sounds scary." she said while stuttering. He just nodded at that and then looked at Kaolla

"I don't really mind whoever is in charge but I don't want anyone evicted so you should be our manager." the foreigner said while munching a banana.

Again, he nodded to that answer and then looked Naru. She just groaned and then said "Ughh! This is a dilemma but you are the lesser evil here as I heard from the discussion so I would rather have you as the manager."

No longer needing to nod again, he turned towards Motoko. The swordswoman just huffed and answered "I agree with Naru-senpai's words but I am watching you."

"Alright, it seems it is already a unanimous vote that you all want me as the manager over Kanako but here is the thing. There is a chance that I MIGHT change the place back to an Inn." Keitaro said

Everyone then shouted "WHAT?!"

"Relax. I am just going to do that under certain conditions." Keitaro answered with his hands raised

"And what would those conditions be?" Haruka asked

"Well, the most basic one is if the place is losing money...actually that is the only condition that I need to change the place back to an inn. Reality check, if the current business plan does not work, I will be forced to replace it. It is just simple economics and common sense. Haruka already mentioned the benefits of having this place turned to an inn. I don't really care if this place is an inn or a dormitory so the most all of you can do is to not give me the cons of this place being a dorm. It is as simple as that, agreed?" Keitaro said as all just nodded

"Good. Let me tell you all in advance that I do not want to be intrusive regarding how you do your daily life here. As long as there is nothing wrong with what you do or your actions were excused with the contract you agreed upon, continue doing it. Also, the moment you have me as your dorm manager, I will get an assistant dorm manager and it would be filled by a female. You all have expressed your issue of having a man as the dorm manager so getting a female assistant manager is prudent to keep the peace in this dorm and besides I am a college student and a part-timer. I need someone to take some of the load of my shoulders. Agreed?" Keitaro stated

"Agreed. It is perfectly reasonable" Motoko said as her scowl is now turned to a neutral expression.

"I am glad that you all agree but it might become a concern to you all if I had to hire one. Hopefully, my first choice for the position would be available. If all of you accept that then from this day forth, I am your new dorm manager" he said with finality.

Naru just released a deep breath. A little glad that the situation is settled but still upset over the matter. A trouble for another day. She then looked towards her tea and...she swore that her cupcake was there.

'Don't tell me' she thought and then shouted "Kaolla! Did you just ate my cupcake?!"

* * *

"Let us discuss this trip that you had, if you may?" Dr. Daisuke Kitigawa asked Keitaro as they are now having their psychiatric session inside his office. The doctor is sitting in of the chairs with a notepad at hand while Keitaro is similarly seated in one of the chairs in the room.

"Which part, the weekdays or the weekend?"

"All of it."

Keitaro just smiled and said "This weekend, I just received my inheritance from my grandmother."

"Really? Why so early? You're collegiate life is about to begin. Why not wait until you graduated?" Dr. Kitigawa asked

"Well, she is just passing one of her responsibilities to me. She feels she no longer has the capacity to manage her dormitory so she made me its manager."

"A dormitory?..hmm... Maybe she just thought that it would be fitting and convenient for you because you are already starting your studies tomorrow and not only you now have accessible lodgings but also a source of income to support yourself and at the same time you will be learning to be a responsible man to boot."

"If you put it that way, Doctor, it is not so bad as it seems."

"What makes the management of a dormitory quite a predicament?"

"Well, my tenants are all female."

That made the Doctor pause like he was processing what he just said. He then asked "Am I right to assume that you would not be living in the dormitory then?"

"That would be the wrong assumption Kitigawa-sensei but don't get me wrong, I am not staying because of the tenants or anything."

"Then what would be your reason?"

"I had been looking for a place to stay and it does not even compare to the landlord's lodgings of the dormitory. There is also the fact of me not paying any rent but it goes the other way around. I also don't mind the work and I am even going to get a female assistant manager for my tenants to approach regarding their needs and concerns."

"You have this well thought out, Urashima-san"

"I did have my aunt to help me plan regarding this new job of mine."

"Nevertheless, it allows you to showcase your responsibility regarding your new duties. That shows promise regarding your _health_"

"I told you, I am fine." Keitaro said firmly

The doctor just noted his reaction and then said If you say so. Now, your parents told me that you went to Mt. Fuji to trek. How was it?"

"I did not trek the mountain."

"Where did you go then?" the Psychiatrist asked

"To the forest that lies...northwest from the mountain."

Dr. Kitigawa then stared at him. Grim is starting to be seen on his face and then said "You mean _Aokigahara_?"

"Yes. That would be the place sensei." Keitaro said as the doctor just removed his glasses and then stared at him again

"This does not mean well, Urashima-san. I was even hopeful that you would be on your path towards recovery."

"I told you that nothing is wrong with me and I was not thinking of suicide if that is what you are implying." Keitaro said with irritation

"Is that so then why did you went there?"

"I want to be reminded of what happened. So I went to the place that would be similar to that _place_. A forest filled with death."

"That is exactly why I was worried. The purpose of all our sessions is for you to move on from that horrible experience. If you continue to hold on to those experiences, you would be constantly reminded of the horrors that occurred which might trigger unpleasant reactions from you towards to anything."

"Are you telling me that I have violent tendencies?"

"I only need to refer to your statements and evidences. Example, you got your car from beating a man to submission."

Irritated, Keitaro said "I did not beat that man for no reason and I did not steal that car. The fucker was harassing his girlfriend and I won that car from a duel, fair and square! The title even says that it is mine now and he signed it and I got it notarized."

"And exactly how does acquiring his vehicle an act of benevolence o your part?" Dr. Kitigawa asked

"Urghh! The wager is he breaks up with her and I get his car if I win and -"

"-If you lose, he will have the 1 million Yen that your parents painstakingly earned from their business that you almost recklessly gave away when you are suppose to deposit it in the bank. No matter how much you word it, that is an act of recklessness fuelled by your need to hurt somebody." the doctor interjected. The doctor continued "It is because you refuse to forget, to move on, that you remain in a state were violence is the way to solve things. You must let-"

"-THAT IS NOT TRUE! That event was the only time I seriously hurt someone after _it_ happened. I don't recklessly use violence to solve problems here." Keitaro exclaimed

"It will be the first among the many. You may deny it but you pride yourself with your prowess in combat. You keep those tattoos to show that you are a warrior and you keep driving that car like it is a sort of a war trophy you are showing off. That is disturbing not just me but your family as well. I believe that you know this that is why you visited Aokigahara to contemplate about it."

"I keep these tattoos to remind me that I survived among other things and I was not contemplating suicide. Never, after all I have been through. Also, I keep the car because it is convenient and nice to have around." Keitaro replied sternly to his psychiatrist. "This is not working. We are just going to continue opposing each other at this point." Keitaro exclaimed

Dr. Kitigawa was silent for awhile and then said "Agreed. I would like to suggest a new psychiatrist but may I remind you that I am your third psychiatrist already. Consider your parents for a moment. This is becoming a burden for them."

"What do you want me to do? Stay with you? Saying that statement does not really help me."

"I know. You would just do this to appease your loved ones and not for your recovery which would be counterproductive in your case. I am firing myself. Your parents can have their money back for this session although I am suggesting a colleague of mine. He used to be in the military. Maybe he can relate to you more about your experiences than I can. Here is his number. Call him and make an appointment." Dr. Kitigawa said as he wrote a phone number in one of the pages of his notepad and gave it to Keitaro.

Keitaro took the piece of paper. "Will do. Also, tell him that he can have my files and your findings about me if he request. He has my permission. Thank you for the session and good bye" he said as he pocketed it and motioned to leave.

"Just remember, you cannot keep doing this. And please open up about it. You need to let go." was the parting words of the Doctor as Keitaro left his office.


End file.
